All That I Am
by goldone5
Summary: After the unjust death of her brother,Kallen Kouzuki set out to find the only man who could help her get her revenge.To the world he is known as Zero,The Black King of Justice."I wont be held responsible if you die.My methods are never shy of morbidnes."


A new story from me, to all of those who read my Naruto flick, A Little Bit Longer. This one is Code Geass. I came up with it when i was trying to sleep last night... Strangest dream after words...Ehh i don't want to talk about it. I just want all of you to know, my laptop is no more. Dead and gone. So are my files from it. So "A Little Bit Longer" is on hold right now. Sorry. I have to use the computer in my basement, and i can't use it all of the time, so i don't know when i'll be able to update again.

**I don't own Code Geass...You'd know if i did, R3 would be out and Kallen and Lelouch would have met again. ;)**

**

* * *

**

**The full Summary: **After the unjust death of her brother, Kallen Kouzuki set out to find the only man who could help her get her revenge. No one knows his real name or identity. To the world he is known as 'Zero', The Black King of Justice. If you needed a miracle, he could make it happen. Kallen never expected her path to renege to be filled with so many dark secrets and bloody pasts. "I won't be held responsible if you die. My methods are never shy of morbidness."

**_All That I Am_**

_Chapter I: Path to Revenge_

Anger and sadness overflowed Kallen Kouzuki's mind and body as she listened to the account of her brother's death from Ohgi. Her brother was tried and convicted for terrorism and sentenced to a public death in the ghettoes. Kallen couldn't bare the thought of having to watch her dear brother shot to death, by seventeen bullets. Naoto's death only made her hatred for Britannians and her resolve grow. Nothing would stop her, she'd make Japan free just like her brother dreamed and she would do it in his name. If it meant destroying the entire empire of the sinful country, she would do it. There was only one problem she had no idea where to start…

"This has to end." Ohgi sighed and rubbed his hand down his face. "They took Kain last time and now Naoto." His fist clenches slightly and he bangs his hand on the table top. "Kallen, we can't let the Britannians do what they want anymore, but I don't want to have see anymore of our friends die."

Kallen nodded her head in agreement. "I know what you mean but-"

Tamaki, another member of their small resistance group interrupted. "This is war! Of course people are going to die. Let's just go kill the Britannians!"

Kallen rolled her eyes. "You know I would enjoy that so much, but we don't have the numbers or the equipment to do so right now. We cannot afford to get our selves killed too." She wiped the left over tears from her eyes and allowed her determined look to come back to her face. "But we can't just sit here back and do nothing, we have to fight, or my brother's sacrifice would have been for nothing!"

"Yeah!" Tamaki interjects once more. "Now that's more like it. All hail Japan!"

Ohgi adjusted his headband and gave Kallen a questioning look. "So what do we do?"

Kallen shruged. "Are you not the new leader?"

Ohgi shook his head. "It was a generic question, Kallen. I know I was second in line, but I'm no leader." He sighed once more and rubbed his eyes. "We should lay low for awhile. Kallen you'll be going back to school."

"But-"

"No buts! You said I was the leader, so listen to what I say."

Kallen couldn't argue with that, Ohgi had out smarted her with that. Using her own words against her in this type of situation, that was Ohgi for you. "Fine."

"Good." Ohgi clapped his hands and stood up. "You should head back now, it will get dark soon."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't over do it, 'Mister Leader'." She winked at Ohgi before standing up to gather her things.

"Be careful out there." Ohgi added before leaving Kallen with Tamaki.

Tamaki sighed and relaxed his feet on the table. "He worries about you too much." Kallen gave him a look of inquisitiveness and a smile grew on his face. "If any one rubs you the wrong way, they'll be in need of a hospital before they can say 'sorry'."

Kallen smirked at that. "You'd know first hand about that one."

Tamaki gave her a quick glare. "Just go, Ms. Stadtfeld."

Now it was Kallen's turn to do the glaring. "You know to never use that name in my presence."

"It pisses you off. I wanted something to remember you by." He gave her a playful wink. "What can I say, your hot when your hot."

Kallen gave Tamaki a death glare and then smiled. "You better leave now because in two seconds, I'm gonna be gorgeous."

Tamaki jumped up from his chair and hopped off yelling for his life. "I was joking, don't kill me! I have to much to live for!"

Kallen sighed, grabbed her bag, and made her way out into the dark streets of the ghetto. It was a sight that she hated. Tokyo used to be so beautiful and now…well words could not describe what it looked like now. This was why she fought. Japan, her home, it needed her, just like she needed it. So help her God, she would find a way to save it…

Kallen's next day at school was like all of the others in the Tokyo settlement; pointless. She hated having to act like an innocent and weak bodied rich girl, while in reality she was the opposite. However, the Britannians took pity on her character and they never expected what she truly was.

Her thoughts were interrupted with the sound of her phone vibrating in her pocket. She was on her way home so she wasn't bothered with having to act anymore. She opened the phone and read what it said.

"If you want to avenge your brother's death and Japan, then go to Hightington View Tower tomorrow night. Ask for 'Zero'."

-Number Unknown

-Date Sent: March 2, 2017; 4:57 pm

-Date Received: March 2, 2017; 5:00 pm

'_Strange'_, Kallen thought to herself as she continued to walk to the schools gate. _'Hightington View Tower…' _It was the only place that was left untouched by the Britannians during and after the war. It was home to many gangs, both Japanese and Britannian.

"Hey, Ms. Stadtfeld wait a second."

Kallen cursed the evil name in her head, but she turned around with her impassive innocent face on. "Yes?"

A boy with brown hair and deep, green eyes stood before her. He smiled and handed her a blue notebook. "You left this back in the classroom today. I picked it up, but forgot about it until I saw you walk by the club house window."

"Oh, thank you…Umm….Suzaku, right?"

"Yup. Your welcome." He smiled once more and turned to walk away.

"Hurry up Suzaku. Madam President is picking jobs for the next party. Who knows what she'll sign us up for this time." A dark haired boy with violet eyes called from some steps behind Suzaku.

"I'm coming, Lelouch." Suzaku yelled back. "Bye. See you in class." With that he left Kallen in a state of awe, though she didn't show it.

It wasn't the fact that Suzaku actually returned her notebook personally, it was the note she found on the back cover of the book that made her uneasy.

"_Wear sunglasses tomorrow night. Don't take them off around Zero, and act normal when you see him."_

Was it Suzaku who sent that text and left the note? It seemed possible, he did return her notebook to her in person….something did not seem right about it, but Kallen was going to find this 'Zero' person. If he was the only one who could help her, she'd find him and that was all there was to it…

She picked up her phone and dialed a number. "Hey Ohgi, I have a plan…"

"Go on..." Ohgi answers as he looked out the window of his house.

"The one we need, his name is Zero."

* * *

Feedback? I need some with story. I don't have it all planned out yet. haha.

**Next Time: The Black King**


End file.
